Coffee
Coffee '''is a contestant on Object Invasion. He competed on the Mindless Mutated Mangoes before the new teams were formed and he eventually ended up on the Aquatic Avocados. He is the creator of Phone. He used to be called '''Starbucks, but he changed his name to Coffee because he wanted to sound more than a girl's coffee. Personality He's a smart guy who will usually try and work something out, to the point that iPad believes that he can build and fix anything. He gets upset when someone messes with Phone, his creation, as he got upset when Mace took control of Phone in Never the Same. His guilt that he let this happen carried on over to The Crate Outdoors, where he doesn't feel he's useful anymore due to not even being able to keep Phone safe. Coffee can sometimes go on a tangent about things. Appearance He's a brown cup with a yellow symbol on it Changes Episode 1 Coffee has a somewhat basic design with a green circle in the middle of the Cup. He was filled in with a gradient. Episode 2 Coffee's perspective has changed and he now has shading. He also has barely noticeable outlines, if any. Episode 3 Coffee perspective changed again and holes were added at the top. The body also became darker. His shading now goes along the side and the top. Episode 4 The body shading now goes along the bottom as well as the top and side and the green circle became a yellow circle with a mug on a mug holder with "steam" coming out of it. Episode 5 The top outline got thicker, and the outline on the yellow circle got thinner. He has now lost his bottom shading. Episode 7 - Current The body became more saturated and brighter, the holes at the top are gone. Coverage In Blending the Consequences, Starbucks sees Grapefruit on a computer, watching a livestream. Starbucks asks who's streaming, and after hearing that it's BFDIA Master, he wants to watch as well. He eventually gets uncomfortable and walks away, lying to Grapefruit that he thought it was cool. When the teams are formed he ends up on the Dank Memes. In Don't Strike, Spare My Life, Starbucks talks to Slingshot, who asks what's up. Starbucks says nothing much, until he asks if can be launched into the sea by him. Slingshot complies, and he is sent flying. Starbucks rejoices at this until he hits the ground, where he is knocked out while he starts to leak coffee. Starbucks isn't seen for the rest of the episode, so it is not seen how well he did in the challenge. The deleted scenes don't show this either, but Starbucks thinks he should push the bowling ball hard, but not too hard. Regardless of how well he did, the Dank Memes lose to the MLG Gangsters, so he and the rest of the team is up for elimination. In Chilled to the Bone, Starbucks receives the most likes at the elimination with 116. His prize is a free Starbucks gift card, much to his dismay. He receives 5 votes against him, the lowest out of his team. He isn't selected to compete in the race, so he watches it. He sees Cakey record the race and tells her to definitely record the final two. In the (now deleted) director's cut of the episode, Cakey and Starbucks upload the race, and they get a lot of good ratings. They hi-five each other. In Never the Same, when Lego announces to the Mindless Mutated Mangoes that Cup is missing, Coffee asks if he thinks anything bad happened to him. After Skittle assumes Jelly Bean been having too much Starbucks by how hyper she is, Coffee announces that he changed his name from "Starbucks" to "Coffee". He later goes up to Phone, who seemed to prefer the old name "Starbucks" as it made him sound like a star. Coffee then goes on a tangent about being better than a stereotypical white girl drink, how's he's the "coffee of the champions", and that he'd rather be named after an organic blend rather than some chemical crap. Phone asks if that's what he wanted to talk about, to which Coffee replies with him just getting sidetracked with the whole naming thing. He then says that he has to check on Phone to see if he's working alright. He does this so that he won't end up like Phone's brother, iPhone, who exploded after getting overheated. Phone allows him to check, saying he wants to be as "cool as a cucumber." Coffee questions if cucumbers are cool before checking Phone. After seeing that everything is going well, he asks Phone how the competition is going. After Phone expresses his gratitude for Coffee getting him to join, he asks if he can be revived from any other way than the recovery center. Coffee explains how as long as the chip is red, he'll be alive, and it doesn't even have to be inside him. He also mentions that if the chip goes black, he's dead, but he could try to fix it, before walking away. Before the challenge to find Cup starts, Coffee realises Phone (who at this point was captured by Mace) isn't with them. Glasses gets annoyed at Coffee for making them have to search for two missing contestants as opposed to one. During the challenge, Coffee proposes Lego leads them to places he went to with Cup before his disappearance. When they do this, Coffee sees a sweatband, which turns out to be Cup's. He says he can try a DNA test with it, and put it in a tracker to find Cup. Cakey calls him a genius because of this idea. While they do this in Coffee's lab, Lego asks if it's safe, which he says it is. They find out Cup is located at a volcano, so Coffee explains they have to go through the city to get to it. When they see Elastic Band near the volcano entrance, Coffee tells the rest of the team to dash. However, the volcano entrance closes up before either of the groups get there. Coffee notices that Elastic Band has his tracker, which the other team stole when they left the lab, though she denies that its his. Everyone gets captured and sent into the volcano. When Phone makes his appearance on Mace's side, Coffee notices that his eyes are white and that something is wrong. Mace explains that he replaced his normal chip with a chip which will obeys his orders. Coffee gets mad at him for messing around with his invention, calling him a monster. Grapefruit jokes about how he triggered he was before someone (presumably Coffee himself) punches him. They all end up escaping the volcano, although Dollar and Phone die by falling into the lava in the process. When iPad is informed that the dead contestants can't be recovered due to the lava having a chemical preventing recovery from the recovery center, he assumes that Coffee, being a genius, can find a way to bring them back, seeing how he essentially built a person. Coffee says that it is possible they can be brought back. In Snow More Puns, Coffee is excused from the challenge to build a new recovery center. He says he'll need some help so Grapefruit is joined with him. They head to the volcano to see if they can find any parts, and Coffee blatantly states that the volcano blew up, which irritates Grapefruit. They look around for parts and they eventually find Phone's chip, which is still red. Coffee exclaims that Phone is still alive, but Grapefruit believes this isn't the case because he fell into the lava and used up all his electricity. Coffee then explains that he made Phone, much to Grapefruit's surprise. He thinks that if he can fix his body and plant the chip back in, he can be revived. They leave the area with Phone's chip and some parts to create the new recovery center. They finish it by night, and Cup is excited to bring Phone back. Coffee also explains how Dollar can also be brought back. When revived, Dollar seems unfazed that he's even alive, leading to Coffee questioning if he's excited. When Cup places the chip in Phone expecting him to be alive, Coffee reminds him that he needs to be turned on. When Phone questions how he is back, Coffee explains how he repaired him with his red chip. In The Crate Outdoors, Coffee sits on a bench throwing rocks in the lake until Phone sees him. Phone questions what he's doing up so early, but he doesn't answer for a while. He then explains how he thought the show would be safe and that Phone could learn new things, but after Mace's actions almost killed him for good, he doesn't believe that he can even keep him safe, leading him to thinking he can do nothing. However, Phone explains all the things he had learnt during the course of the game, including the meaning of friendship, much to Coffee's surprise. Phone eventually encourages Coffee enough to get himself back together. Phone walks back to the set, and Coffee lingers for a bit, but follows him anyway. For the challenge, Coffee is paired up with Slingshot to push the crates. He also volunteers to do the puzzle at the end. When Slingshot needs support to fling Pool to the other side, he asks Coffee and Cakey to help him. The recoil is so big that it makes Coffee leak a bit. Coffee nearly finishes the puzzle before the other team, but the hyper Jelly Bean and Skittle manage to press their button before he pressed his, making them lose the challenge. Coffee sighs at his defeat, but Phone assures him he did a good job. Coffee, like nearly everyone else on the team, votes Lego off, as he blamed and insulted them after the challenge. In Evade from the Crowd, the teams get rearranged, and the team formation is revolved on what number on a card from iPad's hat is. The contestants line up to get a card, and Coffee is at the very back. When he goes to take a card, there are none left in the hat, so iPad tells him to come with him. It is later announced that the team who wins the challenge will get Coffee. When all the other contestants walk off to do the challenge, iPad asks him if he wants to help set up the next challenge. Coffee complies, saying that it beats just sitting there. Trivia * Coffee has had barely one VA change, and that was just for a second in Episode 1, where Fusion voiced one of his lines before being replaced with Fluffi in the same episode. * Coffee a cameo applications A Gamey Taik Information Coffee Inside To The Newspaper A Doffars A To Ep 1 The To Object Overload Coffee And Newspaper Facts The Said That The XD A Newspaper Facts The Inside The Coffee A The Pool Dollars. * Coffee In She Similar IPod From Object Havoc A Coffee Crindg Not Good. Category:Characters in Object Invasion Category:Contestants Category:Mindless Mutated Mangoes Category:Males Category:Cup And Friends Category:Aquatic Avocados